Our Relationship
by YaioFanGirl8228
Summary: What would you and your friends do if you found a site with questions directed for couples? This is what happens to the Appmon kids. Let's read and find out their answers. Also includes the couple YuujinAi.
1. Chapter 1

_Alright, here is my new story. I had the draft for this story for quite some time but I never had the time to post it. Now I have, so I hope that you enjoy the chapter._

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was a normal Saturday morning and our friends, the Appmon kids were in their Secret base at Kashinoki Book store.

They were all talking with each other while drinking some tea, when Astra suddenly found something that he thought that was interesting in his phone.

"Hey guys, look at this." Astra said showing his phone to the others.

"What is it Astra-kun?" Haru asked.

"I just found a site with some couples questions, that I think that would be interesting if we answered them." Astra explained.

"I don't know about that Astra-kun." Haru said.

"Come on it will be fun." Astra said. "I'm feeling it?"

"I'm not feeling it?" He continued.

"I'm totally feeling it." He finished.

"I also think that it could be fun." Ai said with a smile.

"See, even Ai thinks that it seems fun." Astra said. "So come on, let's answer them." He added and everyone else besides him and Ai sighed.

"Okay Astra-kun, Ai-chan." Haru said. "If it makes the both of you happy, then we will answer those questions. Right guys?" He asked looking at everyone.

"Sure, I don't see the harm in it." Yuujin said as he nodded.

"Me either." Eri said.

Rei didn't say anything but nodded in acknowledgement.

"Yeah!" Astra said.

"But since this was your idea. You and Eri will be the ones to answer the first question." Rei said seriously, still not liking this idea very much.

"Sure, fine by me." Astra said. "What do you say Eri?"

"I guess I don't have any other choice." Eri said sighing. "But I swear that if you embarrass me in any kind of way, I will give you an explosive punch that you won't soon forget."

"Very well let's start then." Astra said. "Hajime, you will be the one to choose and read the questions that you want us to answer." He said handing his phone to Hajime.

"Sure Astra-san." Hajime said. "Very well then, here is the first question."

**If you were about to rob a museum, which one does the backflips through lasers and which one is strolling behind with a bag of chips?**

"What kind of couples question is that?" Rei asked seriously.

"I don't know Oniichan." Hajime said. "But I think that it's a really funny one, that's why I decided to ask it to Astra-san and Eri-san."

"Oh, Eri would definitely be the one that would do the backflips." Astra said with a smile. "She's really good at those kind of things."

Eri blushed a little at Astra's compliment. "Then of course Tora would be strolling behind me with a bag of chips." Eri said. "Not only that, he would probably also be shouting how much he is feeling that moment."

Haru giggled a bit at Eri's statement. "I could totally see Astra-kun doing something like that." Haru said with a smile.

"You guys know me so well." Astra said. "I'm totally feeling it." He added, making everyone expect Rei laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

_Here is chapter two. Hope that you enjoy it._

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Oniichan, Haru-san. The next question is for you." Hajime said.

"Okay Hajime-kun." Haru said with a smile.

All that Rei did was nod his head in acknowledgement.

**Is any member extremely (maybe even violently) protective of the other?**

Haru giggled a little, as he pointed at Rei. "That would be Rei-kun." Haru said still giggling.

The others saw Rei glare and thought that it was because of what Haru had said. But then they noticed that the really reason to why he was glaring was because, Haru wasn't the only one that was pointing at him. Hajime, Hackmon and Gatchmon were also pointing at him.

"Rei-kun can be really overprotective at times, even if he doesn't show it a lot to other people." Haru said. "But I wouldn't say that he would get violent because of that."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that Haru." Hackmon said. "You should see how Rei gets when someone he really cares about gets in any kind of danger. A good example of that is when he found out what Biomon had done to Hajime."

"Really? Does Rei go that far?" Astra asked.

"Yes. You better wish to never see Rei like that ever in your life." Hackmon said. "Because, if you ever do something really bad to either Haru or Hajime, you better be careful because he most likely will lose is calm."

"Now I really hope that I never get to see Rei like that." Astra said.

"Then listen to my advice and don't do anything stupid to either Haru or Hajime." Hackmon said once again seriously. "Because Rei will most likely forget that you're his friend and will come after you."

"Are you really sure about that?" Astra asked to be completely sure that what Hackmon was saying was true. But when he looked at Rei and saw the serious look on his face, he knew that everything that Hackmon had said was true.


	3. Chapter 3

_Here is chapter three, hope that you guys enjoy it._

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Now is the turn of Yuujin-san and Ai-san." Hajime said looking at the two of them.

"Alright Hajime-kun, ask then." Ai said with a smile and Yuujin nodded in agreement.

**Who sleeps in the others lap?**

"Oh, that depends a lot." Ai said with a smile. "Right Yuujin-kun?" She asked looking at her boyfriend.

"Yes." Yuujin said with a small smile.

"Really, how so?" Astra asked.

Yuujin nodded his head once again. "Sometimes, when Ai gets tired from working here at the book store or she's tired because of her studies, I let her lay her head on my lap so that she can rest as much as she wants." Yuujin said. "I really like it when she sleeps in my lap." He added in a whispering tone, with a smile and a small blush on his face.

"I heard that." Astra said in a teasing tone, which made Yuujin blush even more because he thought that no one had heard what he had said.

Ai giggled a bit at her boyfriend's reaction and decided to come in his aid, to see if she could get him less embarrassed.

"There are also other times, that it is Yuujin-kun that lays his head on my lap to rest when he is tired because of his studies or because of a soccer game." Ai said. "He has always been likes this since we were little kids, do you remember that Haru-kun?" She asked looking at Haru.

Haru nodded his head with a smile. "Yes, I remember. When we were little, and Yuujin sometimes felt really tired, he would lay practically his entire body in both of our laps, if we were sitting beside each other so that he could get some rest or he would just simply lay his head in just one of our laps, it depend on which of us was with him at the moment." Haru said with a giggle. "I always found that to be really adorable and funny."

"Me too." Ai said with a smile. "Even now, I still find it adorable when Yuujin-kun lays his head on my lap to rest." She added giggling a little.

"Please you two, stop." Yuujin said feeling really embarrassed for what his girlfriend and his best friend were saying.

"Really, who would have guessed that Yuujin would do something like that?" Astra asked. "It is really funny."

"Well I find it to be really adorable." Eri said with a smile.

"Me too." Hajime also said with a smile.

All that Yuujin could do was get even redder and embarrassed. He really couldn't help but feel that embarrassment, as much as he tried to not feel it. Because of that same embarrassment, he sometimes wished that he still had the confidence he used to have back then before he found out that he was an android.


End file.
